


Roachella

by hestia_of_maidenvale



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: A fairytale based on a book based on fairytales, Agatha is sad, Callis gets eaten by ducks oops, Romance, Sophie and Beatrix are the stepsisters, Tedros is not very smart here, This one had the least views on Wattpad so please read :(, Vanessa is her stepmother, much sadness, there is a talking roach who does the dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_of_maidenvale/pseuds/hestia_of_maidenvale
Summary: It's the classic tale of Cinderella, with a twist.Agatha's stepsisters and stepmother are cruel, but can a roach help her find love? Or will past trauma and annoying people get in the way of her happily ever after?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 4





	Roachella

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Roachella on Wattpad for additional art drawn by me!

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Agatha. She lived in a huge house with her mother Callis. Her father, Stefan, was distant and traveled a lot, but she didn't mind. Everyone loved Agatha because of her happy and kind personality.  
But tragedy struck.  
One morning Agatha's mother Callis was feeding some geese at the pond. It was sunny and there was not a cloud in the sky. But Callis ran out of bread. The geese were hungry. They ate her.  
This terrible, terrible tragedy changed Agatha's life forever. Her mother was gone and she didn't understand why. She was no longer a happy little girl, she became sad and bitter.  
As she grew up, Agatha's father remarried a woman named Vanessa. In Agatha's opinion, she was a stain upon the Earth. Her two young daughters were no better. Beatrix and Sophie had blonde hair piled on top of their heads in elaborate hairdos. They were wearing dresses that were up to the latest fashion, both in an eye-burning neon pink. When they saw Agatha they squealed and hugged her.  
"OMG! We're sisters now!" said Sophie, with high-pitched giggles. "Gurlllll we need to give you a haircut!" shrieked Beatrix, pulling Agatha's greasy black bangs roughly. "Then you can be pretty like us!" cried Sophie.  
Vanessa walked in. Her hair was also blond, and it was covered with a huge hat with dead birds on it. Her skirt was very big and could probably fit a class of kindergarteners under it. She also laughed very annoyingly.  
"Oh my darling children, you mustn't tease her. With looks like that, her self-confidence must be as delicate as an egg shell!"  
Vanessa and her daughters laughed like a pack of hyenas. Agatha felt her eyes tearing up. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but that really hurt.  
"Awww are you a little sad?" asked Sophie. She seemed somewhat genuine. "Also btw I'm taking your old room. You sleep in the kitchen now."  
With that they sashayed away, leaving all their luggage for Agatha to pick up for them.

It only got worse from there.  
The maids who usually did the laundry and cooking and work around the house were all fired and Agatha now had to do it all. She had never done any of it before, but she was a quick learner. And Agatha had no say in it, Vanessa always sided with her daughters. And Stefan, Agatha's father, was far away and didn't say when he'd be back.  
She was so tired! Agatha rarely had time to even sleep, and when she did she spent the whole time crying.  
One evening, Agatha was sleeping in the kitchen when she awoke to the sound of her stepsisters' cruel laughter. "ROACH GIRL!" they said.  
She sat up and the roach that had been crawling on her face went flying across the room. They laughed even harder.  
Then Sophie said, "let's call her roach girl hahahah." Beatrix responded "no let's call her Roachella."  
This didn't make sense in the slightest to Agatha since she didn't have an "Ella" in her name. But the stepsisters seemed to like it because they danced around her shouting "Roachella! Roachella!"  
They finally left and Agatha went over to check on the roach. Even though she had a trauma from her mother getting eaten by ducks which left her bitter and angry, she still had a good heart. "Aww little guy. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine thank you. Roaches are indestructible you know." responded the roach.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"Oh no my dear. Don't be scared. My name is Clarissa and I'm your fairy godmother. Yes I'm a roach. It is a curse and a long story so shush - no stop pinching yourself this isn't a dream. I'm here to help you realize your true beauty and follow you dreams!"  
"True beauty?" said Agatha skeptically from under her uneven and extremely greasy bangs.  
"Oh my dear. You must have more confidence." With a wiggle of her antenna, Clarissa magically washed the dirty laundry that Agatha had been working on. "For now on I will help you out with the chores. You're not alone anymore!"

Things were looking up for Roachella. Clarissa liked to prank Beatrix and Sophie, and the roach also did the dishes which was a great relief to Agatha. She hated the dishes. But soon big news came: King Tedros, who was ruler of the land, needed a princess. And he was holding a ball to try and find "The One."  
Clarissa was so excited and squealed like an SGE fan whose copy of One True King just came in the mail. But Agatha couldn't care less.  
"Oh Aggie! It will be so fun! Pleeease go! For me?" said Clarissa desperately.  
"No. I will not. I hate balls. They are dumb. I have nothing to wear anyway."  
"What about your mother's old dress? Please go!"  
After much arguing, the roach won. She convinced Agatha to stay at least until midnight.  
The stepsisters were getting ready to go too. They ordered the finest dresses, each with countless bows and expensive jewels and pearls. Their hair (extensions) were styled so high that birds had to be cautious flying around them.  
It was finally the evening of the ball and Vanessa was saying goodbye to her daughters in the carriage. She was whispering loudly about how one of them had to marry the King so they could be rich. Agatha came running out in a pretty lavender dress that belonged to Callis. "Wait for me!"  
"Oh no Roachella. You can't come, you'll embarrass us!" laughed Beatrix.  
"Your sister is right, Roachella darling," said Vanessa. "You simply can't wear that dress. It's so out of style. And your hair! It's not fit for anywhere, especially not the royal palace!"  
Agatha was done with these horrible people. She pulled off her left clump shoe and threw it at Vanessa's face. Vanessa fell over and had a lot of difficulty getting up because of her humongous hoop skirts. While she rolled around like a turtle, Agatha shoved the carriage driver out of his seat and started the carriage. She grinned. Nobody would stop her now!  
But Sophie, shrieking angrily, climbed out the window and up to where Agatha was sitting. "DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she screamed as she pushed Agatha off of the moving carriage.  
Agatha fell onto a soft patch off grass. She watched the carriage roll away, coughing on the dust.  
The very familiar sting of tears prickled in her eyes. What would she do now?  
She started her walk back home. But suddenly she heard a small voice call her name. It was Clarissa!  
"Oh dear Aggie I'm so sorry those horrible creatures did this to you. Oh dear let's see if can we fix this..."  
The lavender dress was stained with mud and ripped in several places; it was ruined. But with a wiggle of her antenna, Clarissa transformed it into a glimmering purple ball gown, erasing the mud and tears. Her hair was cleaned and restored into a fancy updo.

"I didn't want to change your mother's dress before, but I suppose it's necessary now," explained Clarissa. "Now let's get you to that ball - in style!"  
Before Agatha could ask how, a huge bony stymph bird swooped down and picked her up. Clarissa waved her antenna goodbye as Agatha shrieked in surprise.  
When she finally got there, Agatha saw the majestic castle towers and a flood of people going inside the doors. The stymph let her down and she made her way inside. The interior of the castle was elegant and shiny, with gold covering every surface. Guests in shimmering suits and dresses twirled around on the dance floor.  
And right in the center was the unmistakable King Tedros himself.  
He had golden blonde hair and a bejeweled crown. His cape and outfit were gold also, but his smile was the most dazzling.  
"Ew," thought Agatha. Because in her experience, attractive people were rarely good people.  
He was dancing with a dude with pointy ears and a shimmery teal ball gown. But Tedros looked around the room distracted.  
Agatha saw her sisters walking over to the King and flipping their hair every 5 seconds. Agatha felt upset at Clarissa for making her go. This party, like all parties, was boooring. Everyone would just ignore Agatha like always... she crossed her arms and sighed.  
Meanwhile, King Tedros was also bored. Everyone wanted to dance with him because he was rich and famous, not because of who he truly was. Nobody even cared. And those two blonde girls kept stalking him. Really creepy.  
But suddenly he saw her.  
The moon shone like a spotlight down onto a girl his age in a lavender dress. Upon first glance she was like any other person who wanted to become his princess. But when he looked closer, he realized she was different. She looked annoyed to be there! Upset! Bored! The nerve! And right at that moment Tedros knew she was The One.  
He walked over to her and held out his hand. "A dance, fair maiden?"  
Agatha looked around as if to see who the fair maiden was. Then she realized he was talking about her. "Ummmmmmmm. No thanks."  
This was a first for Tedros. Everyone loved him! And this girl didn't? Tedros thought to himself... oh, she would. If it was the last thing she would do. He took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.  
"Um Mr. King sir, I don't think this is a good idea... I'm a terrible dancer. No really, let's not..."  
He didn't listen. He winced as she stepped on his feet. She was very much right about not being able to dance. But the King was determined. They danced the whole song, with the other guests gasping at the unusual pair and Agatha protesting the whole time.  
"Who is that person?" demanded Sophie. "I'm prettier than her, I should be dancing with him!!!"  
The dance ended and Tedros led Agatha to a balcony. He started to sing, "I just met you, and this is crazy. But your my princess, so let's get married!"  
Agatha froze, very scared. Her mother had been singing when she was eaten by the geese. She could not even hear him, she only heard the violent quacks of the geese and relived her trauma all over agin.  
Agatha kicked him in the shins and ran away.  
"Noooo wait!" he cried as he ran after her. He watched her hop onto a stymph and fly away. But a clue! He knelt down and picked up the ugliest old clump shoe he had ever seen. The shoe of his future princess.  
"I'll find you, my princess."

Agatha resumed her usual life. She told Clarissa all about her night, and Clarissa scolded her for missing out on her chance at royalty. But Agatha shrugged it off. She wouldn't tell Clarissa, but she had been dreaming about him a lot. So maybe she did like him a little. But what did it matter anyhow, she missed her chance. Right?  
Little did she know that King Tedros was searching all throughout the kingdom, a clump in hand, determined to find his runaway princess.  
Finally the day came when he arrived. He came into the house and Beatrix and Sophie started screaming that they were his princess. But Tedros looked at them confused.  
"I thought she had dark hair... I think?" Tedros was a bit clueless. He was so focused on getting his princess that he may or may not of forgotten what she looked like.  
Vanessa hurried over to the basement where Agatha was cleaning the floor. She giggled and locked the door shut. "Now my daughters will get chosen and that insufferable roach girl will be out of the way!" she whispered.  
Agatha heard the door lock. Then she heard the familiar sound of the King's voice. She gasped. He had come back for her!  
"Nononono!" she said as she tried to turn the doorknob with no success.  
"Worry not my dear" said Clarissa, who had been helping to clean the floor. She wiggled her antenna and the door opened right up. Agatha raced out into the room where everyone was.  
"Tedros!" she cried.  
"The One!" cried Tedros.  
"My name is Agatha!"  
They ran to each other. He put the clump on her foot and and it fit perfectly.  
"So that's where it went. I've been missing that shoe for a while," laughed Agatha. "Yes, I will marry you." 

They were both very happy. Tedros had found his princess and Agatha had found true love without even looking for it. Clarissa, the roach, cheered from Agatha's shoulder.  
Vanessa and her daughters looked at the couple very angrily. But they were ignored.  
"Roachella! I deserve the crown, not you!" said Sophie. "No me!" said Beatrix. They began to argue very loudly. Vanessa put her face in her hands and sighed loudly.  
"Goodbye everyone, I never liked you." said Agatha.  
She, Tedros, and the roach climbed into a golden carriage. They rode away, leaving the annoying people behind.  
All was right.

The End


End file.
